


Dirtmouth's Bar Tender

by Buddy1Sock



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lil ghost is grown up, No Plot/Plotless, Slice of Life, Will add more characters later - Freeform, and owns a bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddy1Sock/pseuds/Buddy1Sock
Summary: Years after the infection, everyone in Hollownest has moved to Dirtmouth and closed up the well. As such, the economy has been booming with various shops all over the place. Even the Grimm Troupe has moved in and hosts bi-yearly festivals for the residents. Multiple expansions have been made to dirtmouth and The White Lady is now the queen of the kingdom of "New Hollownest."Our story takes place in a little bar in an alleyway. Just recently has it been gaining attention for the five star drinks they offer. But when Hornet and the Hollow Knight go to check the place out, they'll be in for quite the shock when they see their sibling, who moved away a few years ago, running the place!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Hornet, Hollow Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fanfic! Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. And enjoy!

The year is 202X. Hornet and Hollow are both 18 and 21, both in the legal drinking age in New Hollownest. Ogrim recommended this new place to Hornet and Hollow to drink at, saying, "The drinks are immaculate, and the prices are super cheap too!" Now Hornet nor Hollow were too fond of alcohol, but they decided to go anyways, since neither of them had anything going on that day.  
"This the place?" Hornet asked to Hollow, having to crane her neck up to look at them. Hollow was obviously full grown, even before the destruction of the Radiance. But Hornet, despite her best efforts, didn't grow much more, so Hollow still towered over her. Hollow checked their bPhone, the newest tech in New Hollownest, and gave Hornet a grunt of affirmation. Hornet didn't have a phone since they were so expensive, and she never used many electronics anyways.  
Opening the front door, Hornet immediately noticed that the place was pretty empty. This made since, as they were out at a weird time to drink. What Hornet didn't expect however, was the presence of what looked to be another vessel. It looked oddly like Ghost, but Hornet didn't question it and sat down. She came here to drink after all, not to become a detective.  
As Hornet and Hollow sat down, the strange bug looked at them and their eyes seemed to form a smile. Suddenly, Hornet and Hollow heard a deep voice. "Hello Hornet, Hollow. Long time no see."  
Hornet jumped out of her seat and shouted, "Ghost! When could you talk! And when did you get so big..." Hornet muttered the last part, but Ghost still laughed.  
"Well, I could tell you. But first, how about a drink?" Ghost said as he slided over a menu to both Hornet and Hollow.  
Hornet, still shocked, sat back down. As she looked through the menu of drinks and foods, she involuntarily started to drool. All of the items looked so good!  
Ghost, chuckling, gave Hornet a napkin. Hornet wiped the drool off her face, while trying to hide her blush. "Okay! are we all ready to order?" Ghost said, clapping his hands together.  
Hornet ordered a red wine with a side of fries, and Hollow got a milkshake with a burger. As Hollow's masked absorbed the food, Hornet started to question Ghost on how he could talk.  
"Well you see, its actually very simple." Ghost said, while wiping the table with a cloth. "I went to the Maskmaker and simply got a new mask. Turns out, The whole reason vessels cant talk is due to the specially made mask our father made us with."  
"But how did you find that out?" Hornet asked while taking a sip of her wine.  
Well... um... This might be a bit of a shock, but I actually became a higher being after imprisoning the Radiance. Got a new mask and found it out purely by chance."  
"WHAT!" Hornet shouted, falling off her chair. Hollow didn't seem to care and continued on eating his burger. Sitting back on her chair, Hornet exclaimed, "You became a higher being and didn't think to tell us!"  
"Well... um... I got so involved in my job that I kinda forgot. Sorry?" At this Hornet facepalmed.  
"Well, whatever. Wait, you didn't kill the Radiance?"  
"No actually. She was just hungry. Turns out, moths get VERY territorial with their food. Shes in the back if you want to see her."  
At this, Hornet looked confused and worried. What would happen if she got hungry again? Was it truly hunger, or was Ghost hiding the truth from her? And-  
Hornet thoughts were cut short when a small white moth came shooting out of the back, carrying a quezzer's bar with her, being chased by a slightly more grown up grimmchild.  
"Give that back!" grimmchild shouted at the Radiance. Ghost shot a death stare at her and the Radiance stopped mid air, dropping the candy bar.  
"Rad, lunch isn't for another half hour, and you know what I say about ruining your appetite. Scarlet, put Rad in the time out jar please" Hornet looked like she was about to stab someone. Hollownest's fall could've been stopped with a snack! A FREAKING SNACK!  
Sniffling, Scarlet grabbed the Radiance and ran in the back, not before picking up the quezzer's bar though.  
Seeing Hornet's expression, Ghost laughed. "Seems your're just as shocked as I was when I first learned about Rad's hangry tantrum. Luckily Her power has been decreased greatly since I defeated her so I can assure you that another infection is not going to happen."  
Hornet, looking defeated, paid for the bill and dragged Hollow out of the bar. She was going straight home after that whole situation. Hollow's mask can wait for another day.


	2. White Lady, and the One Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Lady enters the bar distressed and Ghost is determined to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I've been having a lot of fun making this story! And although I don't have an update schedule, expect some more frequent updates! And as always, any constructive criticism is always appreciated. Have fun reading!

It was very late in New Hollownest, and, as Ghost calls it, "Drunk Hour," has passed. He was just getting ready to close the bar when the White Lady slammed the door open, looking quite tired. She stumbled over to a high chair and slammed her face into the counter, slouching over.  
"My queen! Are you-" Ghost was cut off by the White Lady's fist slamming onto the table.  
"If I hear ONE more 'My queen' today I'm going to shoot someone!" The White Lady spat, looking up at her child with bags under her eyes. "I'm sorry for snapping" the Queen slammed her face back into the counter. "Today's just been exhausting."  
"It's okay, we all have days like that. Care for a drink?" Ghost slided the queen a menu.  
Scanning over the menu, the queen mumbled, "Give me the Crescent Star." Ghost proceeded to grab various drinks from behind him and started mixing them together. Normally, Ghost would've asked the coustomer if they were sure, as the Crescent Star was the strongest drink on the menu, but he trusted the queen's judgement, even in her current state.  
"Your drink madam." Ghost said as he slided over the yellowish drink to her. Without hesitation, the White Lady drunk the whole shot in one foul swig. Slamming the glass onto the counter, she demanded another one. Ghost smiled as he poured her another shot. This time the White Lady only took a sip, as the effects were already kicking in. Multiple people have said that one shot of the drink could make you tipsy, and multiple teenage bugs come here every night to see how many shots they can take before they pass out. But very little bugs knew of the "Swirling Galaxy," a drink so potent, if a lightweight drunk it, they would pass out in minutes. Not even the White Lady knew of this drink, as only Ghost's closest friends and patrons knew of it, and even then they had to sign paperwork to keep it a secret.  
"So, what bothers you, Pale Root?" Ghost asked, worried about the queen. It wasn't every day she would act like this after all.  
Fumbling over her words a tiny bit, the White Lady spoke, "I had to go to TEN meeting today, TEN! But that's not what has me worked up. I've had my eyes on these pretty blue and red flowers for months now. I believe they're called 'The Wedding Flower' if memory serves me right. They only reproduce during May and even then they only make one seed. I've waited ALL day to get one, but after all my meetings were done, all the flower shops I could think of were sold out!" Possibly due to the alcohol, the White Lady started to cry.  
Trying to console her, Ghost suddenly remembered something. Scarlet started her own garden last year and she got one of the Wedding Flowers for it.  
"Wait here a second please," Ghost said as he rushed into the back. His house was connected to the bar so he easily got to his living room. There he saw Scarlet playing some sort of video game with the Radiance perched on her shoulder.  
"Hey Scarlet?" Ghost crouched to Scarlet's level. "You remember that red and blue flower in your garden?"  
Scarlet pondered for a bit before jumping up, causing the Radiance to fly of her shoulder. "Yeah! I remember that one! It's my favorite! But what about it?  
"Has it made a seed recently?"  
"Yeah! I was planning to plant a second one!"  
"Yeah. Well, turns out the queen wants one too. But she couldn't get her hands on one. Would your mind giving the seed to her?"  
Scarlet started to pout. "But Dad! I Wanted a second one!"  
"Would you be willing if I got you that Chu Chu plush?"  
Scarlet pondered again for a second before saying, "Only if you give me 'Chu Chu's Fantasitc Quest Two!' Oh! And get me the manga and video game while you're at it!"  
Ghost sighed, the only seller near them that sells all of that is Sly, and it'd easily cost 10,000 geo, if not more. "Fine, but you better get good grades at at school!"  
"Okay!" Scarlet sat back down, exicitedly playing her game again. Ghost dashed into Scarlet's room and took the seed she had in a plastic bag, rushing to the bar afterwards. When Ghost entered, The White Lady let out a gasp.  
"Y-y-you go-t it!" The queen hiccuped between her words, clearly drunk. She looked happy nonetheless.  
"Do you need me to guide you to your palace Root? I didn't see you come in with a carriage." At this the White Lady lazily nodded. "I'll put the drink on your tab."  
After writing down the White Lady on the list of people who owed him geo, Ghost escorted the White Lady to her new palace. When they got there the queen insisted that they plant the seed immediately. While Ghost was planting the seed in her gardens, the White Lady fell asleep. After planting the seed, Ghost got her a blanket and some pain killers, for when she would wake up. Then headed home to get some sleep himself.


End file.
